OS  Torrides Et Morbides Prédictions
by Nathy91
Summary: OS pour le concours "Horror movie Contest" Deux amies qui vont faire un dernier tour à la fête foraine vont voir leur destin changer rencontres,amour ,Angoisse ..


Horror Movie Contest Torrides Et Morbides Prédictions

**Princesse des ténèbres **: _Nathy91_  
**Ghoules **: Bella Edward

**Reine du Sabbat **_: Je m'amuse avec les personnages que Stephenie Meyer a si joliment créés_

_Merci à ma bêta : bloody _  
**Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur :**

h t t p : / / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr /

x)°o.O O.o°(x

Torrides Et Morbides Prédictions

Nous étions fin janvier, la fête foraine qui rompait un peu la morosité de notre ville, commençait à replier bagages. Ayant à nouveau besoin du stade sur lequel elle était installée, le maire de la ville avait demandé aux forains de rendre l'accès au site.

Le peu de gaité qui avait pris place chez nous allait bientôt partir et les nouvelles têtes allaient laisser place à nos Forksiens ternes et sans intérêts. Je sais, j'étais dure avec les gens d'ici et je me demandais souvent pourquoi j'étais restée dans cette petite ville…

Pour Rosalie bien sûr, ma seule et unique amie ! Elle était orpheline depuis ses vingt-cinq ans. Un héritage conséquent ne l'avait pas changée, elle était restée la même, conservant son petit boulot de serveuse dans la seule et unique brasserie d'ici, dénommée « _Chez Ben »_.

Mon père ayant refait sa vie avec Sue, il m'avait laissé la maison. J'avais invité Rose à s'installer avec moi car je n'étais pas à l'aise toute seule. Nous étions comme deux sœurs, toujours ensemble.

**- Bella, si on allait faire un petit tour à la fête avant qu'ils ne soient tous complètement partis ? **

**- Un tour pour aller voir ton Casanova ? Tu ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle ! Tu te vois sillonner les routes du pays avec ton saltimbanque ?**

**- Oh allez Bella viens, s'il te plait ! Demain il ne restera plus rien d'ouvert, les manèges sont déjà presque tous démontés. On va faire un tour avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien d'intéressant à voir. Et puis si ça se trouve, il ne m'a même pas remarquée ! **

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! T'as pas vu comment il te déshabillait du regard ?

- S'il te plaît Bella, allez pour moi !

- Bon c'est d'accord, je viens. Tant mieux s'il n'y a plus ces manèges à sensations fortes qui me rendent malade rien qu'en les regardant !

Nous nous habillâmes chaudement, c'était encore l'hiver sans neige certes mais le vent glacial était toujours au rendez-vous lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de pluie ou du verglas. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à destination, seuls restaient les stands de tirs, de loteries et de confiseries en tous genres, sans oublier les phénomènes de foire comme la femme à barbe, la galerie des horreurs, les lanceurs de couteaux, les magiciens et les voyants.

Les cris et les rires étaient moins présents que les jours précédents mais il y avait malgré tout, encore du monde dans les allées, pour un dernier au revoir à la joie passagère qui s'était installée depuis une bonne quinzaine de jours. L'ambiance festive avait quelque peu perdu de sa magie, les musiques qui émanaient des stands, mêlées aux rabatteurs pour les divers spectacles et attractions, tous ces bruits résonnaient comme un brouhaha autour de nous. Quelques forains distribuaient des prospectus en clamant leur baratin pour attirer les passants.

**- Venez, entrez donc ! Venez défier l'incroyable, la merveilleuse Miss Alice. En un éclair, elle lira votre destinée ! **

Sur le bout de papier qu'il nous avait tendu, il était noté _Miss Alice, la nouvelle Madame Soleil, avec elle, pas d'entourloupes, à chaque fois elle fait mouche_ _! _

- Tu parles d'un slogan ! Qui peut bien croire à de telles sottises ?

- Oh ! Bella viens, on y va, j'ai envie de voir ce que l'avenir me réserve.

- Rose, arrête-toi, sois lucide, tu sais bien que ce ne sont que des arnaques pour t'alléger de quelques dollars…

**- Oh ! Bella arrête de faire ta rabat-joie, allez viens et c'est moi qui paie, on va bien voir. Moi, j'y crois à ces choses là ! A toi de prendre ou de laisser ce qu'elle te révélera mais je t'assure que tout arrivera ! **

J'étais à cours d'arguments. Après tout, nous allions être un petit moment au chaud, enfin à l'abri de ce vent ! Rose m'entraîna dans la caravane de luxe de cette fameuse Miss Alice, je m'attendais à voir apparaitre une bohémienne âgée, un lieu sombre, comme dans les cliches souvent évoqués dans les séries B, mais j'étais loin, oui bien loin de tout ça.

La caravane était claire, bien décorée, accueillante, chaleureuse même, avec des couleurs zens. De l'encens brûlait, des bougies étaient allumées donnant une impression de bien être. Il y avait un sofa, une table basse, un fauteuil aux tons violines et un tapis épais noir. Une petite femme menue avec des cheveux courts de couleur noir corbeau, bien habillée se présenta comme étant Miss Alice. Elle nous invita à prendre place dans le sofa et s'installa en face de nous. Elle était belle, élégante vraiment très loin de ce que je m'attendais à voir.

**- Alors, je vois que je vous surprends rien que par mon apparence. Vous êtes comme deux sœurs, je vais commencer par vous, dit-elle à Rosalie, car je sens que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions, vous avez peur de vos choix et vous avez envie de vivre pleinement. Vous avez envie d'évasion, de vous lâcher mais la raison vous retient mais à quoi bon résister ? C'est son cœur qu'il faut écouter, il vous aime c'est certain, n'ayez crainte, l'amour est la seule chose importante sur cette terre. **

- Mais je ne sais rien de lui, même pas son prénom, pensez-vous vraiment qu'il sera l'homme de ma vie, que je ne serai pas qu'une conquête sans lendemain de plus à son palmarès ? répondit-elle.

**- Les Forains ne sont pas des marins, ils n'ont pas pour habitude d'avoir une femme dans chaque ville de passage, enfin pas ceux qui sont dans notre famille et encore moins lui. Ecoutez votre cœur et foncez ! **

- Rosalie non ! Ne fais pas ça, réfléchis !

**- Bella j'en ai assez d'être sage et à trop réfléchir on finit par être vieille et seule ! Je vais aller le retrouver et j'aviserai ensuite. De toute façon, ici à part toi, rien ne me retient ! **

Elle enfila son manteau à une vitesse surhumaine, déposa une liasse de billets et s'en alla à la recherche de son potentiel amour. Je restai sans voix un peu perdue, ne sachant pas réellement ce que je devais faire. J'allais me relever quand la médium s'adressa à moi.

- Restez assise ! Je peux vous dire que l'amour vous attend vous aussi et dans moins de temps que vous ne le pensez mais attention, cet homme sera le dernier que vous aimerez.

- Ah oui et quand ça ? Ici, il n'y a rien, ni personne qui puisse me combler alors gardez vos sornettes pour quelqu'un d'autre ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous venez de faire de mon amie. Il me faut la retrouver avant qu'elle ne fasse une folie !

**- Avant le 15 février, l'amour vous aura terrassé. Votre amie est en sécurité, il s'appelle Emmett, son futur époux ! **

Ne voulant pas écouter plus longtemps ses boniments, je remis mon manteau et courus à la recherche de Rosalie. J'étais troublée, la pluie commençait à tomber, les parapluies s'ouvraient les uns après les autres, réduisant à néant mon champ de vision. Me dirigeant vers les caravanes des forains, je criai désespérément le nom de mon amie mais ce fut en vain. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, aussi trempée qu'une serpillère, je dus rebrousser chemin et rentrer me sécher avant d'attraper une pneumonie.

Je ne cessais de repenser aux prédictions de cette voyante de pacotille et à mon amie qui allait partir loin d'ici mais après tout, si elle était heureuse, pourquoi pas ? Déposant rapidement mes affaires dans la cuisine pour éviter de répandre de l'eau partout, je fonçai me doucher à l'étage. L'eau chaude fut salvatrice pour mon corps frigorifié et à contrecœur, je coupai l'eau pour m'essuyer et aller enfiler mon pyjama douillet et ma robe de chambre bien chaude. Je retournai ensuite dans la cuisine me faire chauffer un bol de soupe que j'avalai goulûment, avant de m'effondrer dans le canapé du salon devant une émission sans intérêt. Je me retrouvai au même endroit au petit matin, réveillée par une odeur de café et de toasts grillés. Je me redressai étonnée et me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

- Oh Bella, j'espère que nous ne t'avons pas trop dérangée ?

_Nous_ ? Je cherchai la personne qui l'accompagnait mais elle était seule dans la cuisine préparant un plateau petit déjeuner pour deux et un troisième était déjà prêt sur la table, j'en déduisis donc que …

- Rose, quand es-tu rentrée ? Je ne t'ai pas entendue et pour qui donc est ce festin de roi ?

**- Oui, je sais, tu dormais si profondément que n'avons pas eu le cœur de te réveiller. Emmett est affamé et moi aussi. C'est ça l'amour, ça creuse que veux tu ! **

- Tu l'as ramené ici ? Emmett ? Non ne me dis pas que c'est…

**- Et si, comme tu le vois Miss Alice avait bel et bien raison ! Je vais partir avec lui, j'emporte quelques affaires. Puis-je laisser le reste ici ? De toute façon, je reviendrai te voir quand nous serons dans le coin. **

**- Rosalie es-tu sûre de vouloir le suivre et de vivre comme ça ? **

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me releva la tête pour me fixer dans les yeux.

**-Bella, tu sais, je ne t'oublierai jamais. Tu es plus qu'une amie, tu es une sœur pour moi mais j'ai besoin de voler de mes propres ailes, je veux découvrir le monde mais surtout vivre pleinement cet amour.**

- Si c'est ce que tu désires vraiment, tu as ma bénédiction mais sache que tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici, cette maison est aussi la tienne.

- Oh Bella ! Et si toi aussi tu venais avec nous ?

**- Non c'est gentil mais ce n'est pas trop mon truc à moi et puis j'ai mes petites habitudes. Même si je finis vieille fille tant pis, je préfère rester, ma vie est ici. **

- Bon, je file porter le plateau à mon monsieur muscle et ensuite je te le présenterai.

- Ok !

Après avoir pris mon petit-déjeuner seule avec moi-même tandis que mon amie et son nouveau compagnon étaient en plein ébats amoureux, je m'habillai avec hâte et pris le chemin de l'épicerie en vue de regarnir un peu les placards à provisions. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter les affres de l'amour quand moi-même je me retrouvais seule. Je pris mon temps car connaissant Rosalie, je savais qu'elle aimait faire durer les choses. Je me rendis donc à la brasserie où elle travaillait pour prendre un café, histoire de retarder mon retour.

- Oh Bella t'as une drôle de tête, t'es seule ? Où est Rose ?

**- A la maison, sers-moi un café s'il te plait, Ben. **

**- Vous êtes tellement souvent ensemble que je suis étonné de te voir seule ! **

- Eh bien il va falloir s'y habituer vu qu'elle va partir vivre sa vie et profiter de l'amour !

**- Ah bon ? Mais elle ne m'a même pas prévenu, merci de l'info, tu ne veux pas la remplacer ? **

**- Tu rigoles ? Tu veux faire faillite ou encore faire des paris sur mon espérance de vie ? Laisse-moi avec mes bouquins, avec eux au moins, je ne risque pas ma vie !**

**- Bon je vais devoir mettre une pancarte pour la place alors. Peut-être qu'une personne sera intéressée avant que le club n'arrive pour les entraînements. **

**- Quel club ? **

**- Eh bien tu n'as pas lu la gazette locale, toi ! **

**- Non je ne la lis jamais. A part la rubrique nécrologique, il n'y a jamais rien dedans ! **

**- Tu aurais pu y lire qu'une équipe nationale d'athlètes allait venir suivre un entraînement intensif ici. Pourquoi crois-tu que la fête foraine parte si tôt cette année ? **

- Des athlètes ?

- C'est l'équipe nationale d'athlétisme, pour la prochaine sélection des jeux Olympiques qui se dérouleront au Canada, à la limite de l'Alaska.

**- Je comprends mieux le choix géographique atypique. Je te dois combien ? **

**- Rien laisse, c'est la maison qui offre, demande juste à Rose de passer me voir avant de partir. Bonne journée ! **

**- Ok merci, je le lui dirai. Bonne journée à toi aussi !**

En rentrant à la maison, je voulus jeter un œil sur ce fameux article dont Ben avait parlé. La gazette devait bien traîner quelque part dans la cuisine en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas déjà servi pour les épluchures. A mon grand soulagement, je la trouvai un peu tâchée par du marc de café mais sa lecture était encore possible. En entendant l'eau couler dans la salle de bain, je conclus que Rose et son ami allaient bientôt descendre. Je remis à plus tard ma lecture car j'avais bien l'intention de passer en revu son Roméo et voir si elle ne faisait pas une folie qu'elle regretterait un jour, même si quelque part je l'enviais de se lâcher comme ça. Je choisis de m'installer sur le canapé du salon, en les entendant dans l'escalier.

- Emmett, je te présente Bella ma sœur de cœur. Installe-toi, je vais faire préparer du café. Bella tu en veux un ?

**- Non merci, Ben m'en a offert un tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, il aimerait te voir. **

**- Oh oui c'est vrai ! Je l'avais zappé ! Mon départ va le mettre dans la merde, j'espère qu'il trouvera vite une serveuse, de toutes manières ma décision est prise. Emmett et moi partirons d'ici la fin de la semaine. **

**- Alors Emmett c'est bien ça ? Vous avez quel âge ? Vous faîtes quoi exactement comme boulot ? Vous êtes marié ? Des enfants ? De la famille ? Avez-vous fait de la prison ?**

- BELLA ! ARRETE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE MERDE !

**- Mais j'ai le droit de savoir, non ? **

Emmett ne s'offusqua pas de mes questions indiscrètes et diffamatoires à double sens. Il était tout simplement hilare, se tenait même les côtes tant il riait. Rose par contre, ne riait pas. Non, elle était verte de rage ! Elle m'attrapa par la manche et m'entraîna dans la cuisine.

- Bella, tu peux m'expliquer ? Tu te prends pour ma mère ou encore mieux mon père ? Comment oses-tu lui faire passer un tel interrogatoire ? Pourquoi ne pas lui demander combien de fois il a joui aussi pendant que tu y es ?

La réaction de Rose m'affecta profondément. Je me rendis compte qu'effectivement j'avais dépassé les bornes avec Emmett. Mais la voir partir me faisait trop mal. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et roulèrent sur mes joues. Je n'étais même pas de sa famille mais c'était tout comme. J'avais rejoué la scène d'interrogatoire qu'avait fait subir mon père Charlie à mon dernier prétendant qui avait par la suite, préféré mettre fin à notre relation. Je comprenais qu'elle soit furieuse, je m'en voulais à moi-même d'avoir agi de la sorte.

- Rose pardonne-moi, je m'excuse d'avoir agi ainsi.

Pour seule réponse, elle me tendit la boîte de mouchoirs en papiers et me prit dans ses bras. Je n'en finissais pas de pleurer comme une fontaine.

- Bella ma Bella tu sais bien que je ne peux t'en vouloir, je me doutais bien que tu allais le cuisiner je l'avais prévenu mais bon je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu ailles aussi loin. Tu sais, je ne t'oublierai jamais, je t'enverrai une carte de toutes les villes où nous nous installerons et je reviendrai ici des que se sera possible. Allez sèche tes larmes un bon café te fera du bien.

Je hochai la tête et la regardai préparer le café de peur de retourner seule dans le salon et de me retrouver devant Emmett qui riait encore. Rose me tendit les tasses tandis qu'elle prenait la verseuse à café et le sucre. Je la suivis et m'installai sur le rocking-chair, les laissant sur le canapé.

**- Eh bien si tu veux tout savoir, dit Emmett, j'ai trente ans, j'ai un diplôme de mécanique, je suis le monteur certifié de l'équipe pour ne pas dire le responsable des assemblages et de la mise en route de l'ensemble des manèges donc j'ai toujours du travail. En ce qui concerne ma situation professionnelle, pour ce qui est des finances, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, je m'achète ce qui me plait quand je le désire et sans avoir recours au crédit. Je n'ai pas d'enfants, n'ai jamais été marié et suis fils unique. Ma famille, c'est l'ensemble des forains sans qui j'aurais très certainement mal tourné, en sombrant dans l'****alcool.**** S'ils ne m'avaient pas recueilli et sevré de l'enfer dans lequel j'avais basculé. Mais tout cela c'est du passé. Des petites amies, j'en ai eu certes, mais rien à voir avec ma douce et belle Rose. Avec elle, c'est pour la vie !**

**- Oh mon nounours, moi aussi tu sais je n'ai jamais été aussi attiré par un homme que par toi, on a beaucoup de points communs, enfant unique, famille constituée d'amis et la mécanique. Moi, j'adore mettre les mains dans les moteurs. **

**- Oui c'est sûr que vous étiez vraiment fait pour vous rencontrer, Miss Alice avait raison pour toi Rose, avouai-je à contrecœur.**

**- Et toi Bella, dis-moi, que t'a-t-elle prédit ? **

**- Oh rien de sérieux, tu sais que je ne crois pas à ces choses-là. **

**- Oui mais tu l'as dit toi-même, elle avait raison pour moi. Bella dis-moi s'il te plaiiiiiiit ! **

**- Oh que je vais rencontrer l'amour de ma vie et que ce serait le dernier homme que j'aimerai. Et en plus avant le 15 février, tu vois bien que c'est du n'importe quoi ! **

**- Ah Bella je peux t'assurer qu'Alice a un réel don et que si elle t'a dit que tu allais trouver l'amour avant le 15, je peux t'assurer que tu le trouveras. Elle ne se trompe jamais, dit Emmett. **

**- Eh ! Ça me fait penser à un truc, mince il est où cet article ? Ah tiens regarde, l'équipe nationale pour les sélections aux JO sera à Forks dés le 6 février…dit Rosalie.**

- Je verrai bien d'ici là, bref alors quelle est la prochaine destination ?

**- Seattle, ce n'est pas très loin, deux heures et demi de route d'ici. **

**- Comme ça, nous serons dans le coin pour vérifier les prédictions d'Alice, **s'empressa de répondre Rosalie en bondissant sur les genoux de son amant, qu'elle embrassa fougueusement.

Je détournai la tête, envieuse et heureuse de la voir aussi resplendissante.

**- Si ça me permet de vous revoir plus souvent alors pas de problèmes. Et si nous allions manger Chez Ben comme ça, tu régleras tes affaires avec Ben pendant que je ferai plus ample connaissance avec Emmett. **

**- Ben encore, c'est qui celui-là ? **

**- Mon boss, t'inquiète, aucune chance qu'il soit de prés ou de loin autre chose. Tu le comprendras par toi-même, il ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville, allons-y ! **

La semaine défila bien trop vite à mon goût, j'avais fini par apprécier la présence d'Emmett. Il avait métamorphosé mon amie en une femme épanouie. Il était drôle et son coup de fourchette était impressionnant. Il avait réussi à faire honneur à mes lasagnes et autres petits plats.

Les au revoirs n'étaient pas mon truc, Rose le savait, elle passa sa dernière soirée rien qu'avec moi à regarder des vieux films et à nous remémorer de bons souvenirs que nous avions partagés. Au petit matin, j'avais laissé une lettre accompagnée d'un cliché du dernier photomaton que nous avions fait ensemble, le cœur gros mais l'esprit léger comme une plume, je l'avais regardée dormir une dernière fois avant de refermer la porte et partis travailler.

J'avais promis à Rose de manger au moins deux soirs par semaine chez Ben pour ne pas me morfondre et de ne pas rester trop longtemps plongée dans les rayons de la bibliothèque où je travaillais. Les jours de la semaine passaient vite et mon engouement pour la fréquentation de la Brasserie avait augmenté depuis l'arrivée des athlètes et de leurs soigneurs et coachs.

Ce soir il y avait foule, j'étais passée derrière le comptoir pour aider Ben à servir les consommations et les plats diététiques de l'équipe. Un des membres fêtait son vingtième anniversaire, ils étaient une tablée de quinze tous plus où moins du même âge avec leurs chaperons, le coach, l'infirmier et le kiné. Nous étions vendredi et les clients habituels étaient aussi présents, Ben s'occupait d'eux, me laissant le groupe à gérer. Une fois les plats servis, il ne me restait plus qu'à vérifier les boissons, le pain et les desserts par la suite. Ils étaient agréables mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour le kiné, ce bel adonis aux yeux émeraude, à la mâchoire carrée et aux lèvres fines. Son sourire me faisait littéralement fondre sur place, nos regards s'étaient croisés plusieurs fois mais ma timidité me retenait d'aller plus loin.

La soirée touchait à sa fin, mes pieds étaient en compote, je buvais un coca-light assise au comptoir avalant en même temps un sandwich salade bacon steak et cheddar. Ce n'était pas très light en comparaison à ma boisson mais j'adorais ça, c'était la spécialité maison.

**- Bonsoir, je voudrais savoir si vous pouviez m'indiquer un endroit branché pour emmener nos jeunes danser ? **

**- A part le Volterra sur la route de Port Angeles, il n'y a rien d'autre dans le coin. Mais s'il n'y a pas assez de filles dans le groupe, il n'est pas sûr qu'ils vous laissent entrer comme ça. **

- Oui, il n'y en a que quatre sur quinze pas évident, mais bon on va tenter notre chance.

**- Je peux vous accompagner si vous le voulez bien... proposai-je timidement.**

Comment avais-je osé intervenir dans la conversation entre Ben et Charlie, le coach? J'en étais rouge pivoine et laissais retomber mes cheveux sur mon visage pour me cacher. Surtout que danser était loin d'être ma tasse de thé ! Mais je connaissais du monde dans cette boite où j'étais déjà allée avec Rose donc les faire entrer serait un jeu d'enfant et avec un peu de chance, j'attirerai peut-être un peu plus l'attention du beau kiné de l'équipe.

**- Ce n'est pas de refus, nous allons passer déposer deux personnes trop jeunes pour ce type de sortie et on repasse vous prendre d'ici quinze à vingt minutes, ça ira ? **

**- Euh oui pas de problème, je file me changer de suite. **

Je n'en revenais pas mais bon il me fallait m'activer, aller me changer était obligatoire, vu que mon tee-shirt était taché de sauce tomate. Je sortis ma tenue, un jean slim, un top moulant au dos nu noir orné de petites chainettes dorées, ma paire d'escarpins pour remplacer mes éternelles Converse. Je pris rapidement une douche sans mouiller les cheveux qui n'auraient jamais eu le temps de sécher. Un peu de maquillage un trais de liner à mes yeux, du mascara, un peu de brillant à lèvres, une touche de parfum ici et là et j'étais fin prête. J'attrapai mon manteau et mon sac, refermai la porte et partis m'amuser comme me l'avait préconisé mon amie. Rose serait fière de voir que je suivais ses conseils.

**- Ah c'est bien, vous êtes ponctuelle, laissez votre voiture, nous prenons le van, il reste de la place. **

L'infirmier était au volant, les jeunes, excités par la sortie, papotaient et riaient. Le coach prit place à coté du conducteur et moi, je m'installai prés de celui qui me faisait de l'effet. Tous se présentèrent l' un après l'autre. Le coach s'appelait Charlie mais ça, je le savais déjà, l'infirmier, Sam et le dernier Edward, un prénom d'un autre temps qui me rappelait mes lectures préférées où ce type de prénom était courant, des jeunes je ne retenais que celui de Mike dont c'était l'anniversaire.

Durant le trajet, certains gestes d'Edward pouvaient être pris pour des avances. Ses mains avaient à plusieurs reprises frôlé les miennes. Il s'était rapproché de moi, je me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper de sons incontrôlés de ma bouche tant il me faisait un effet bœuf. Je voyais une flamme de désir scintiller dans ses yeux, nous arrivâmes à destination bien plus vite que je ne l'avais pensé.

**- Allez tout le monde descend ! Je vous préviens, à deux heures tapantes, rendez-vous devant la porte d'entrée. Je vous rappelle aussi que l'alcool est interdit sous peine de ne pas être reçu pour les sélections et que des analyses seront faites demain comme tous les samedis. Amusez-vous bien ! **

- Oui coach ! Merci Coach !

Nous étions devant la porte. Félix le videur tiqua un peu en voyant les premiers membres du groupe devant l'entrée mais il changea vite d'avis en me voyant.

**- Si vous êtes accompagnés de Miss Swan, aucun problème pour moi. Entrez et passez une bonne soirée ! **

**- Merci Félix, **lui répondis-je, en lui faisant la bise.

Je savais qu'il avait un petit faible pour moi. Il était gentil mais je préférais plutôt l'avoir comme ami que comme amant et il l'avait bien compris.

Demetri le DJ avait su redonner vie à cet endroit qui était constamment plein tous les weekends pour la plus grande joie de son patron Aro.

**- Merci Miss Swan, sans vous nous n'aurions pas pu entrer ! **me dis Edward avec un sourire à tomber par terre.

**- Appelez-moi Bella, et je n'ai rien fait de particulier. **

- Bella vous venez souvent ici ?

**- Oh je venais à peu prés tous les quinze jours avec une amie. Et si vous pouviez ne plus me vouvoyer ça me ferait plaisir ! **

**- Ok mais tu en fais de même avec moi ! **

Il avait fait un clin d'œil en faisant sa demande, je ne pouvais qu'accéder à sa requête. Tanya, une des serveuses nous installa dans un coin, non loin de la piste de danse retirant un carton indiquant réservé. Etonnée, je la regardai et elle me fit un grand sourire tout en dévorant Edward des yeux. Il me fallait agir avant qu'elle ne se l'accapare.

**- J'adore cette chanson, on va danser ? **demandai-je.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je l'entraînai sur la piste de danse. Nos corps se frôlaient dangereusement, j'allais tout droit vers mon propre suicide, chaussée de talons hauts. Je reçus un coup de coude dans le dos et finis dans les bras de mon apollon.

- Oh pardon, je suis confuse.

**- Ne le sois pas, je trouve ce contact agréable. **

Il encercla ma taille et m'entraîna dans un slow collé serré, alors que la musique était d'un tout autre genre mais je me laissais aller, j'étais hypnotisée par ses yeux et sa voix sensuelle. Quelques jeunes du groupe s'étaient rapprochés et du coup l'espace entre son corps et le mien marquait un vide abyssal. Là il manque peut-être quelque chose.

**- Tu n'as pas soif ? J'ai chaud moi, dit-il. **

**- Oui moi aussi, je te rejoins, je vais me repoudrer le nez. **

J'avais besoin de me rafraîchir les idées, il m'avait fait bien plus que de l'effet. Mon entrejambe était détrempé, mes papillons s'envolaient. J'avais envie de son corps, son contact était devenu vital alors que je n'avais fait que danser et discuter avec lui. J'étais méconnaissable mais ça me plaisait de me laisser aller, d'être insouciante, de ne plus jouer les petites filles innocentes. J'avais besoin de concret. Dans les toilettes, quelques filles s'envoyaient de la dope dans les narines, m'en proposant au passage mais je refusais, je voulais garder les idées claires.

Edward était accompagné de Sam, de Charlie et de quelques jeunes qui se servaient des boissons sans alcool. Sachant que je ne pourrais pas l'approcher comme je l'avais espéré, je les rejoignis malgré tout et mon adonis ne me quitta pas des yeux par la suite. Nous discutâmes de choses et d'autres, du rythme des entraînements, des blessures, de performances et du temps glacial et humide qui régnait dans ce conté de Washington. Il trouvait que ces conditions météorologiques étaient une bonne chose pour la préparation des athlètes les plus méritants.

- Bella, tu travailles demain ?

**- Oui, toute l'après midi à la bibliothèque qui se trouve prés du campus. **

**- Dimanche, ça te dirait de venir voir les entraînements ? **proposa Charlie

Edward arborait un sourire en inclinant la tête de haut en bas pour que j'accepte la proposition.

**- Oui merci, je veux bien. **

Sam regarda sa montre, se leva et regarda vers le point de rendez-vous.

**- Ces petits jeunes, je les adore, ils sont cools, réglés comme du papier à musique. On y va car demain il y en a qui travaillent et d'autres qui doivent passer la visite médicale intermédiaire pour poursuivre l'entraînement. **

Il était déjà deux heures du matin. C'est fou comme le temps passait vite en leur compagnie. Edward n'avait cessé de me faire du pied ou de frôler mes mains dès que l'occasion le permettait : sur la piste de danse, sous la table en attrapant son verre en me servant. Dans le Van, nous prîmes place à l'arrière, l'un contre l'autre. Nous étions comme deux aimants s'attirant inexorablement, sa main allait et venait sur ma cuisse, cachée par les pans de mon manteau. Je passai ma main gauche sur le dossier avant de l'enfouir dans ses cheveux cuivrés et désordonnés. J'osai même poser ma tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux. Humant son parfum musqué, mon esprit gambergea en imaginant ce qui pouvait bien se passer lors de notre prochaine rencontre. Le retour fut aussi rapide que l'aller sinon plus encore, j'embrassai mes compagnons de route en dérapant un peu sur les lèvres d'Edward et rentrai me coucher la tête dans les étoiles.

Le lendemain matin, je me levai comme une fleur, avec le sourire aux lèvres. La tête dans les nuages, je me préparai un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom, préparai mes vêtements pour la journée et celle du lendemain en prenant soin de sélectionner une jupe susceptible de mettre en valeur ma silhouette.

Un coup d'œil à la pendule de la salle de bain. Dix heures, c'était une heure convenable pour appeler Rosalie et lui raconter ma soirée.

**- Allo Rose, c'est.. **

**- Oh Bella ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ta voix, je me suis inquiétée de voir que tu ne répondais pas hier soir, alors raconte-moi. Où étais tu ? Avec qui ? Je veux tout savoir. **

**- Justement, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle. Je n'ai pas encore consulté la messagerie. Je vais bien, je te rassure, je suis en superbe forme même. Tu pourras dire à Miss Alice qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas totalement tord dans ses prédictions… **

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH Bella je suis contente pour toi. Tu vois, il suffisait d'y croire ! Mais dis-moi en plus, qui est l'heureux élu ? Il est comment ? Vous êtes allés jusqu'où ? **

**- C'est le kiné de l'équipe d'athlètes, il est grand, mince avec des yeux d'un vert profond, des cheveux cuivrés, on ne s'est pas encore embrassés car trop de monde mais entre nous, c'est électrique je le sens. Tout en lui me fait réagir, sa main sur ma peau, sa voix… il m'a totalement envoûtée, c'est indéfinissable. **

- Eh bien petite sœurette, je vois que tu ne t'ennuies pas, je vais le dire à Alice, ça lui fera plaisir et Ben, ça va ? Il a trouvé quelqu'un pour me remplacer ?

**- Non pas encore. Il y a eu Jessica mais elle passait tellement de temps pendue à son téléphone, qu'il a dû lui envoyer un SMS du comptoir pour lui indiquer que son essai s'arrêtait là. **

**- J'imagine bien la scène, j'espère qu'il trouvera vite. Emmett est surchargé de travail, avec l'installation et toutes les vérifications pour la validation de la commission de contrôle, afin que la foire soit ouverte pour la Saint Valentin, ensuite nous serons plus tranquilles. J'espère pouvoir vite venir te voir et rencontrer Mister perfect mais il a un petit nom au fait ? **

- Oui Edward, oh attend ça sonne à la porte !

**- Miss Swan, des fleurs pour vous. **

**- Merci Jared. **

**- Des fleurs WHHOOO il est pris dans tes filets le petit Edward ! **

**- Attends, il y a un petit mot. **_**A la plus jolie fille qui fait battre mon cœur**_** et c'est signé **_**Félix**_**. **

- Quoi ? Mais Bella qu'as-tu fait ?

**- Rien je t'assure, nous sommes juste allés au Voltera hier soir, je lui ai juste fait la bise, rien de plus. **

**- Mince Bella, tu dois lui remettre les pendules à l'heure et rapidement sinon il ne va pas te lâcher. Sois ferme et claire avec lui, rappelle-toi que c'est un ****schizophrène****. Ce type peut devenir une véritable sangsue, il faut vite couper court à son imagination. Sinon tu l'auras continuellement sur le dos, fais lui comprendre qu'il y a méprise et que tu n'acceptes pas ses fleurs.**

- Oui je vais le faire. Bon je te laisse, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps avant d'aller au boulot, je vais passer le voir et les lui rendre. Bises ma Rose.

**- Bises ma Bella prends soin de toi. **

L'angoisse au ventre, je pris le bouquet accompagné du mot et me rendis chez Félix. Il vivait à deux pas du bureau du shérif, c'était sur ma route. J'espérais qu'il comprendrait qu'il devait y avoir un mal entendu, qu'il ne m'intéressait pas, qu'il était un bon ami mais rien de plus.

Je sonnai à sa porte mais personne ne répondit. Je retournai au Pick-up, pris de quoi lui laisser un mot retraçant ce que je devais mettre au clair avec lui en m'excusant, je ne voulais pas le blesser.

Je glissai le mot dans les fleurs avant de les placer sur la poignée de sa porte. Il avait certainement dû aller courir comme il en avait l'habitude, je le croisais parfois en allant travailler. Je repris le chemin de la bibliothèque. J'étais déjà loin lorsque je le vis apparaitre dans mon rétroviseur. Ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il n'arrive que maintenant, au moins j'étais sûre qu'il avait bien eu mon message. Dans mon rétroviseur, je le vis le bouquet à la main me faisant des signes mais il valait mieux pour moi éviter cette confrontation. Me connaissant j'aurais pu être accablée par son désarroi ou carrément être maladroite et le blesser plus encore.

La journée me sembla d'une lenteur exaspérante, je me rendis à l'épicerie pour le ravitaillement en sortant du travail. La fatigue et le manque de sommeil me rappelant à l'ordre, je choisis de rentrer chez moi et de ne pas ressortir ensuite.

Je pris une bonne douche pour me délasser, me fis un shampoing démêlant pour avoir un peu d'avance pour le lendemain. Le téléphone avait sonné durant ma douche, mon répondeur indiquait deux appels, un de ma mère et l'autre de Rose. Je choisis de ne les rappeler qu'après le dîner.

J'en profitai pour ranger un peu et faire tourner une machine de linge, un peu de repassage de ce qui était sec de la veille. Je n'étais pas maniaque mais je n'aimais pas être débordée par les taches ménagères. Une fois celles-ci terminées, il se faisait tard aussi je m'installai dans le canapé, allumai la télé et rappelai ma mère. Celle-ci me reparla de son deuxième voyage de noce qui avait eu lieu dix mois auparavant et je répondis invariablement soit par _humm _soitpar_ ok._ Elle fit son long monologue habituel pour ne pas avoir à culpabiliser de la distance qu'il y avait entre nous, je lui dis que j'étais épuisée de ma semaine et elle mit fin à la conversation, en me précisant que mon beau père souhaitait que je passe leur rendre visite.

- Bises maman, embrasse qui tu sais pour moi. A la semaine prochaine !

Ses appels étaient un rituel, elle n'avait jamais rien d'intéressant à me raconter mais bon ça la rassurait de me parler et puis en toute franchise, l'entendre me faisait du bien. Je pris la décision de ne rappeler Rose que le lendemain et de lui envoyer un SMS en attendant.

_**« Laissé mot à Félix, morte de fatigue, bises, à demain. Bella »**_

Je montai me coucher après avoir revérifié que la porte était bien verrouillée. Je m'endormis d'une traite, trop assommée par la fatigue de la semaine et des coups de mains donnés à Ben. Je culpabilisais un peu de le voir sans serveuse, je savais que c'était bête de ma part mais j'étais comme ça.

Le dimanche matin mon réveil programmé pour neuf heures m'extirpa d'un rêve agité où se mêlaient Edward et Félix. Je voyais du sang puis plus rien, je restais un long moment assise sur mon lit à tenter de me souvenir de plus de détails mais rien ne me revenait, j'en avais froid dans le dos.

Je déjeunai, et me préparai en prenant soin de prévoir des sous-vêtements de rechange. Au cas où, je me rendis dans la chambre de Rose récupérer quelque préservatifs pour que ce ne soit pas un motif pour ne pas aller au bout, on n'était jamais assez prudent.

Je me rendis donc au Campus enfin plus précisément au stade, j'espérais juste que le temps ne tourne pas à la pluie, sinon se serait un bon rhume assurée vu ma tenue légère.

**- Bella te voilà toujours à l'heure, viens je vais te faire voir à quoi correspond une journée d'entraînement. **

**- Bonjour Sam, super oui c'est vrai qu'on a l'habitude de les voir sur les pistes, rarement avant et après. **

**- Et comme ça tu n'auras pas froid, je vais te montrer les vestiaires, la batterie de tests d'efforts, la salle d'échauffement et la salle de musculation ensuite, je te conduirai à Edward qui te montrera ses spécialités et le reste des étapes. **

A ses derniers mots _spécialités,_ _reste des étapes_ mon cœur battit la chamade dans ma poitrine, mes joue étaient pivoines, mais heureusement pour moi, Sam ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop plongé dans ses explications. Je le suivis en l'écoutant attentivement. Puis enfin le moment d'être avec celui qui me rendait toute chose arriva. Edward était toujours aussi sexy, il me sourit en me voyant.

**- Edward, je te confie Bella prends en bien soin. Moi, je dois aller finir de remplir les dossiers pour la Commission Olympique, Charlie est sur la piste d'endurance. Comme c'est dimanche, on clôturera les séances vers treize heures. Bella, à plus tard ! **

- Merci Sam pour ta visite guidée.

Il était déjà au bout du couloir, il leva la main pour me saluer, Edward pendant ce temps s'était dangereusement rapproché de moi.

**- Alors la visite t'a plu ? Je vais te faire voir des choses bien plus agréables et passionnantes tu peux me croire, **murmura-t-il dans mon oreille.

Son souffle sur ma nuque me fit frémir, je sentis les pointes de mes seins durcir. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et me retournai pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Nous étions front contre front.

**- Montre-moi, je serai ton élève sache que je suis assidue, en général. **

Nos lèvres se scellèrent l'une à l'autre. Sa langue quémanda l'accès à ma bouche et je le lui donnai. Sans retenue, mes mains s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux, encerclant par la même occasion sa tête pour que jamais ne s'arrête ce baiser, aux parfums de miel et de menthol. Le manque d'air y mit fin, une fois nos respirations reprises, nous recommençâmes derechef. Ses mains glissèrent sur mon chemisier, ses frôlements me firent me cambrer, mon souffle s'accéléra. Il pinça à travers mes vêtements mes pointes tendues, je sentis son sourire sur mes lèvres avant qu'il ne les quitte pour rejoindre ma jugulaire et remonter à mon oreille.

**- Voyons mademoiselle Swan, un peu de retenue s'il vous plait, on pourrait heurter la sensibilité de certains de nos jeunes athlètes ! **

Il avait décidé de jouer avec moi. Bien que je ne connaisse pas les règles de son jeu, délibérément, je ne tins pas compte de ce qu'il venait de me dire et me rejetai sur ses lèvres avec avidité. Il m'embrassa encore plus ardemment que les fois précédentes et j'aimais ça. Un peu de brutalité mettait du piment dans nos échanges, il m'attirait plus que tout, je ne savais rien de lui et cela ne me posait pas plus de problèmes que ça. Il m'avait littéralement changée. Sans qu'il en fasse la demande, je me soumettais automatiquement à ses demandes muettes que je lisais dans ses yeux et entre ses mots, elles étaient simplement les mêmes que les miennes, ne faire qu'un avec nos deux corps. Il me souleva et m'assit sur une des tables de massage. Il se plaça entre mes jambes après avoir soulevé ma jupe et écrasa son bassin contre mon intimité. Sentant son membre tendu, je ne pus me retenir de gémir. Puis il se recula en se pinçant l'arrête du nez pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, me lançant un sourire malin.

- Tu me fais perdre la tête. J'avais presque oublié qu'il y a encore deux athlètes dont je dois m'occuper. Ensuite, je m'occuperai de toi, ne t'en fais pas !

Il partit ouvrir la porte pour faire entrer les deux personnes dont il devait s'occuper. Quant à moi, je restais bêtement sur ma faim. Mes joues devaient me trahir car je sentais la chaleur qui se dégageait d'elles. Je repositionnai rapidement ma jupe, préparant mentalement ma douce vengeance pour le moment où enfin nous pourrions reprendre là où nous en étions. Après tout, moi aussi, je pouvais l'exciter et le laisser mariner !

**- Entre Mike, place-toi sur la table. Je vais commencer. Ça ne te dérange pas que Bella regarde comment je te masse ? Elle est en visite V.I.P. **

**- Non, pas le moins du monde ! Bonjour Bella, regarde ce qu'est un corps d'athlète, tu n'en as sûrement pas vu d'aussi bien bâti. Aie ! Edward ! Tu me fais mal ! **

- Ça t'apprendra à raconter des bêtises, arrête de faire le joli cœur.

**- Mais aie.. Bon ! Bon ! Ok d'accord, j'ai compris, chasse gardée, je te la laisse si on ne peut même plus plaisanter. Aie.. !**

**- Alors tais-toi si tu n'as rien d'autre de plus intéressant à dire. **

**- Vous faites quoi demain soir ? **

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

**- Bon ok car si tu ne l'as pas encore invitée pour la Saint valentin moi je me ferai un plaisir de le faire. Aie.. Ok j'arrête ! **

**- Eh bien non, elle n'est pas disponible vu qu'elle sera avec moi ! **

**- Bon allez, à ton tour Riley, Mike va courir ! Fais ce que tu sais le mieux faire. **

Il massa et étira les muscles du deuxième athlète qui n'osait rien dire pour ne pas énerver Edward et subir des manipulations trop douloureuses. Une fois seule, je m'approchai de lui.

**- Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tu m'invitais pour la Saint Valentin, ça tombe bien je n'avais rien de prévu à part de rester enfermée chez moi seule devant mon écran ou bien accompagnée d'un livre, **murmurai-je.

**- J'ai tout un programme pour toi, allez viens allonge-toi, tu as bien mérité de goûter à mon art du massage. Laisse-toi aller, tu vas voir après, tu ne pourras plus jamais t'en passer. **

**- OK mais ne me tords pas comme tu l'as fait à Mike, je suis assez douillette. **

**- Oh tu sais, il fait toujours son pitre celui-là, allez laisse-toi aller. **

- Il faut que j'enlève quoi ?

- Hum laisse-moi faire.

Il commença lentement par déboutonner un à un les boutons de mon chemisier qu'il fit glisser ensuite sur mes épaules et mes bras avant de le laisser finir sa course sur le sol. Après avoir plongé dans l'océan de ses yeux, mon souffle était saccadé. Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge avec dextérité et commença aussitôt à masser ma poitrine, faisant réagir instantanément mes mamelons. Ses mains sur mon corps me faisaient frissonner de plaisir. Il souffla sur mes pointes les faisant durcir un peu plus, m'arrachant des gémissements en même temps. Je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise mais il bloqua mes mains.

**- Laisse-moi faire, c'est moi qui mène la danse, laisse-toi aller et profite, **murmura-t-il.

Je reposai donc mes mains sur la table de massage, le laissant ainsi m'effeuiller. Il s'était agenouillé devant moi. Prenant mon pied droit, il retira ma botte, remonta jusqu'au sommet de mon bas et le fit rouler sur ma jambe. Il recommença la même opération avec l'autre jambe. Il me demanda de me tourner, plaçant mes mains bien à plat sur la table, puis s'occupa de faire glisser la fermeture éclair de ma jupe qui se retrouva en un tour de main au sol. Il ne me restait plus que mon tanga, comme seul et unique vêtement. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me l'ôte mais il n'en fit rien. Je voulus me retourner mais il m'en empêcha. Il se plaça derrière moi.

**- Laisse-moi faire, tu ne le regretteras pas, je t'assure, **murmura-t-il.

Il recula et contempla mon corps, j'étais gênée et surtout excitée. Moi qui voulais le faire patienter, je le voulais tout de suite tant il me rendait folle. La lave en moi montait d'un cran à chaque instant. Il se rapprocha et me demanda de prendre place sur la table en positionnant mes fesses sur mes talons, les bras étendus loin devant moi pour m'étirer et m'aplatir le plus possible. Il passa derrière moi, posa ses mains sur mon dos, traçant le cheminement de ma colonne vertébrale, m'arrachant au passage des gémissements de plaisir. Sa peau contre la mienne était un réel plaisir, j'aimais m'imaginer ce que serait le reste de son corps sur mon corps.

**- Allonge-toi maintenant. **

Il entreprit un long et savoureux massage allant de ma nuque, au bas de mon dos, remontant ensuite vers mes bras et mes mains avant de reprendre place au creux de mes reins en descendant un peu l'unique tissu que je portais. C'était si agréable de se laisser aller ainsi. Son massage était parfait, il continua jusqu'à la pointe de mes pieds.

- Retourne-toi.

Je m'exécutai en me mordant les lèvres que j'avais très envie de fondre sur les siennes mais je devais patienter et profiter de ce massage qu'il me prodiguait. Il allait de la pointe de mes pieds au haut de mes cuisses. Mon intimité était gonflée, détrempée de cyprine, mon souffle était de nouveau de plus en plus saccadé. Ses mains frôlaient dangereusement ma zone pelvienne pour se poser sur mon ventre plat, mes cotes et mes seins toujours aussi tendus pour lui. Il plaça mes bras au-dessus de ma tête puis ses lèvres enfin se posèrent sur les miennes.

- Alors tu as aimé ?

**- Oh oui c'était trop bon, à mon tour maintenant de te montrer ma spécialité ! **

**- Ok mais pas ici à moins que tu ne désires y rester coincée jusqu'à lundi matin. Les portes seront fermées dans moins d'un quart d'heure. **

- Allons chez moi, dans ce cas.

**- Ok attends, j'ai une dernière chose à faire avant. **

Il me retira mon tanga, le porta à son nez, le huma et le plaça dans la poche de son pantalon. Je me rhabillai rapidement et nous nous dirigeâmes vers mon pick-up lorsque je me stoppai d'un coup en apercevant au loin Félix.

**- Que se passe t-il Bella ? Tu as vu un fantôme ? **

**- Non bien pire encore, viens dépêchons-nous je préfère éviter une personne, c'est compliqué. **

**- Ah tu as quelqu'un ? **

**- Non ne sois pas bête mais j'ai un soupirant un peu collant et je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ma journée si bien commencée. **

Je n'avais jamais fait le trajet aussi vite que cette fois-ci pour rentrer chez moi. Etait-ce l'excitation de ce qui m'attendait par la suite ou la peur d'affronter Félix ? Je ne le savais pas. Ça m'avait malgré tout un peu refroidie mais c'était sans compter sur les caresses d'Edward remontant sous ma jupe jusqu'à mon intimité mais je devais rester concentrée pour ne pas finir dans le fossé. Je me garai dans le garage pour ne pas qu'on sache si j'étais ou non chez moi. C'était assez rare que je le fasse mais je n'avais absolument pas envie d'être dérangée sous aucun prétexte.

- A mon tour de te servir de guide.

Une fois le tour du propriétaire terminé, je préparai un petit repas car mine de rien il était déjà presque quatorze heures. Edward ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de me frôler, de me toucher à tel point que je dus poser le couteau dans l'évier pour éviter de le blesser ou de me blesser. Edward tout contre mon dos écrasait la tension naissante de son sexe sur mes fesses.

**- Eh si nous passions au dessert tout de suite ? **murmura-t-il.

Il me porta comme une jeune mariée jusqu'au salon et me posa sur le canapé. Il retira sa chemise défit la boucle de sa ceinture, laissant son pantalon tomber au sol et resta muni de son boxer déformé par son érection. Il me déshabilla aussi vite qu'il l'avait fait pour lui, éjectant mes vêtements parmi les siens. Ses yeux émeraude étaient noircis de désir. Je le trouvais si sexy que je me mordais les lèvres si fort qu'une goutte de sang finit par couler. Il m'embrassa et aspira ma blessure. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps, je relevai mon bassin pour générer un frottement agréable entre son boxer et mon bas ventre.

- Bella laisse-moi terminer ce que j'ai commencé tout à l'heure, tu me rends fou, je t'ai bien excitée mais tu m'excites encore plus là comme ça.

**- OH oui Edward montre-moi tes talents cachés !**

Il alla ramasser son pantalon, en sortit un préservatif, j'étais heureuse de voir que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde sur ce point-là. Il attrapa sa ceinture et m'immobilisa les mains sous mes fesses, je le laissais faire, tout cela m'excitait. Il m'écarta les jambes, plongea sa main droite entre mes cuisses allant jusqu'à mon intimité, tout en m'embrassant fougueusement. Les mouvements circulaires qu'il effectuait sur ma féminité détrempée m'arrachaient des gémissements de plaisir mais ce n'était rien comparé au moment où il inséra un doigt dedans. Mon corps se cambra, il alla suçoter et lécher mes pointes qui réagissaient en un éclair. Elles étaient dures et sensibles à la fois. Je gémis encore plus fort, jusqu'à crier son nom. Mes poings sous mes fesses relevaient mon bassin, j'occultais la douleur de la boucle métallique qui me gênait et endolorissait mes poignets, tant ses caresses buccales me procuraient tant de bien.

- OHHH EDWARD ! OUI ENCORE C'EST BON OH OUI !

Il semblait content de lui. Il recula, me contempla et remplaça sa main par sa langue et ses lèvres. Jouissant à de multiples reprises, je crus mourir d'extase. Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps, je m'étais laissée totalement aller. Il se releva, rompant le contact entre nous, je lui lançai un regard interrogateur et je compris en entendant le bruit de l'emballage d'une capote se déchirer. J'étais prête à le recevoir en moi. Il finit par retirer enfin son dernier vêtement, plaça le condom sur son sexe imposant, se plaça entre mes jambes, me fixa dans les yeux, attendant mon consentement que je lui accordai sans attendre. Il fondit sur mes lèvres, frotta son sexe sur ma vulve et se positionna à mon entrée. Il s'insinua lentement, même trop lentement à mon goût. Je donnai un coup de rein pour qu'il me prenne entièrement et profondément. Je me sentais totalement remplie, j'étais bien. Ses coups de reins s'accélérèrent, répondant à mes attentes. Ses va et vient étaient forts et profonds, Edward me comblait comme jamais encore je ne l'avais été, mon souffle était erratique, je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir le caresser, le toucher.

**- Edward détache-moi**, lui demandai-je, entre deux gémissements.

**-Tourne-toi que je te détache**.

Une fois les mains libres, il me massa un peu les poignets qui étaient un peu marqués puis il me fit remonter à lui

- Edward merci.

**- Merci à toi ma belle… **

Je sentis mon sexe autour du sien en accord parfait se contracter, je savais que sa délivrance était proche et je voulais la retarder pour en profiter encore plus. Je m'écartais de lui, le faisant s'assoir sur le canapé. Je passais une jambe par dessus les siennes et m'empalai directement sur son sexe toujours aussi tendu. Prenant position sur sa virilité, j'exerçais des mouvements ascendants et descendants à des rythmes différents ressentant encore mieux les vibrations qui nous unissaient. C'était du sexe à l'état pur, c'était si bon, si beau.

Ses mains ne restaient pas immobiles, il titillait mon parquet de nerfs, chose qui ne faisait qu'amplifier mon orgasme proche et accompagnait mes mouvements de son autre main sur mes fesses. Ses lèvres allaient des miennes à mes globes gonflés et tendus. Mon sexe se contractait de plus en plus autour du sien. Le coup de grâce fut accentué par un dernier coup de rein pendant qu'il me maintenait fermement dans cette position. L'orgasme était total et synchrone, je sentis les jets de son sperme affluer dans la capote. Il prit place prés de moi totalement épuisé, traçant un chemin de baisers brûlants le long de mon corps ce qui raviva mon désir et le sien.

Nous étions en sueur, j'avais enfilé sa chemise pour aller préparer un plateau repas. Nous le dévorâmes puis je l'entraînai avec moi sous la douche. Nous nous savonnâmes mutuellement, je me frottai sur son membre tendu puis le caressai de ma main, allant et venant sur toute sa longueur. Ma bouche aspirait ses tétons, je traçais ainsi un sillon allant jusqu'à son nombril où son gland tressaillait. A chacun des frôlements de ma langue, quelques gouttes de jouissance s'en échappaient, je les lapais et promenais ma langue atour de son gland allant jusqu'à ses bourses, que je malaxais. Edward avait la tête en arrière, ses gémissements me donnaient envie de continuer davantage. Je le pris en bouche aussi loin que je le pouvais, tout en prodiguant des caresses avec ma langue. Je l'aspirais, le mordillais. Je voulais l'entendre gémir encore plus fort, il faisait des va et viens à grands coups de bassin dans ma bouche, cognant parfois au fond de ma gorge et j'adorais ça, j'aimais faire l'amour de cette manière et rares étaient les occasions d'avoir un si bon partenaire. Soudain il ralentit ses coups de reins mais je ne l'entendais pas ainsi, je voulais le goûter, je voulais qu'il vienne dans ma bouche. Il le comprit et reposa ses mains sur ma tête repoussant mes cheveux en arrière pour mieux profiter de ce que je lui faisais. Sa semence coula à petits flots, son goût était agréable, je me délectai de son nectar divin. Il m'aida à me redresser et m'embrassa en se goûtant sur ma langue.

**- Humm tu sais bien te servir de ta langue, c'est dans tes livres que tu as appris toutes ces choses ? **

- Entre autres oui, mais tu sais, je ne suis pas une sainte-nitouche non plus…

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit au rez-de-chaussée, nous sortîmes de la salle de bain, après avoir enfilé les peignoirs présents dans la pièce. J'avais peur, je me précipitai dans ma chambre pour récupérer le flingue que mon père m'avait donné en cas de problème. C'était certes une arme d'alarme mais elle pouvait néanmoins impressionner et blesser. Mes mains tremblaient très fort, Edward m'ordonna d'appeler le shérif, me prit l'arme des mains et resta dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Des pas résonnaient dans les escaliers, le bureau du shérif finit enfin par répondre au bout d'un nombre incalculable de sonneries.

**- Vite, cambrioleurs introduits dans la maison des Swan, route principale s'il vous plait, faites vite ! **

**- Ne quittez pas, j'envois la voiture tout de suite chez vous, Miss Swan, surtout ne paniquez pas !**

**- Vite ! Il arrive à l'étage ! **

Un grand fracas retentit, la porte de ma chambre vola en éclats. Je reconnus aussitôt Félix. Il était hors de lui. Edward le tenait en joue, lui intimant de repartir mais il ne l'entendait pas ainsi, sa rage se décupla lorsqu'il réalisa à la vue de nos tenues que nous avions fait l'amour.

**- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ? Il n'est même pas d'ici ! **

- Recule ou je vais tirer ! cria Edward avant de tenter vainement de tirer.

Par malchance, l'arme s'était enrayée. Félix n'écoutant rien, continua à avancer vers moi, envoyant d'un coup de bras voler Edward contre le mur. Je criai dans le combiné que je n'avais pas lâché mais rien ne l'arrêtait, il avait bu, son haleine empestait l'alcool. J'entendis à nouveau des bruits au rez-de-chaussée et espérai que les secours arrivaient enfin. Edward était inanimé au sol, je me jetai dans sa direction. Esquivant les mains de mon assaillant, je récupérai l'arme et le braquai sur lui.

- Félix tu as perdu la raison ? Sors tout de suite ou bien je tire, je te jure que je vais le faire !

Il se rua sur moi et je fis feu. Un premier coup partit mais il continua quand même à avancer. Je tirai une deuxième fois mais l'arme s'enraya. Je la lui lançai alors au visage, il attrapa mon bras brutalement et me colla contre le mur. Il plaça son autre main sur ma gorge et me souleva. Mes pieds avaient quitté le sol j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer, mais continuais à me débattre jusqu'à mon dernier souffle plus aucuns son ne franchissaient les barrières de ma bouche. Je finis par perdre connaissance je me souviens juste du bruit qu'avait du faire mon corps en retrouvant le sol auprès de mon amant.

**- Bella ! Bella ! Tu m'entends ? Tiens bon ma belle, les secours vont arriver, Emmett a neutralisé Félix, ton agresseur est en bas avec le shérif tu ne crains plus rien. **

C'était le brouillard dans ma tête, je devais délirer car j'entendais la voix de Rose, je sentais même son parfum de jasmin.

**- Bella ! Si tu m'entends, serre ma main Bella ! **

C'était bien sa voix, je n'étais peut-être pas morte, je m'exécutai et me forçai à ouvrir mes yeux. Rosalie était bien là, je cherchais ensuite Edward. Celui-ci avait une compresse sur le crâne. Je lui tendis la main et il la saisit immédiatement. Les secours étaient là, ils me placèrent un collier cervical avant de me hisser sur un brancard. Edward tout commotionné des coups reçu par le molosse ne me quitta pas.

Dehors, des coups de feux retentirent. On entendit par la radio de l'adjoint du shérif que Félix avait défoncé la porte du fourgon et s'était emparé d'une arme. Ses collègues n'avaient pas eu d'autre alternative que de riposter, c'en était définitivement fini de lui.

Le lendemain dans la chambre d'hôpital que nous partagions, Rosalie et Emmett vinrent nous rendre visite. J'avais besoin de savoir ce qui c'était passé et comment ils avaient su ce qui allait se passer.

**- Rose, comment avez-vous su? **

- Quand je t'ai eue au téléphone et que tu m'as dit pour ton rendez-vous et le bouquet de Félix, je suis allée voir Alice et elle m'a dit ce qui allait se passer. J'ai essayé de te prévenir mais bien trop occupée, tu ne m'as pas rappelée. Alors avec Emmett, nous sommes venus armés de matraque et de taser !

**- Heureusement que vous êtes arrivés à temps !**

- Oui, j'ai bien cru qu'il était trop tard car lorsque j'ai appelé le poste du shérif et qu'Angela m'a répondu que tu étais en ligne, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et je peux t'assurer que les limitations de vitesses ont été quelque peu oubliées à ce moment là. Mais c'était pour te sauver !

**- Je ne sais pas comment je peux vous remercier. C'était donc ça sa prédiction ? Je devais mourir une fois l'homme de ma vie trouvé ? **

**- Je suis heureuse que sa prédiction ne se soit pas réalisée jusqu'au bout, **répondit Edward.

**- Oui on a pu contrer le destin, **répondit Emmett. **Alors dis-moi c'est ton petit ami ? Je peux le tester comme tu l'as fait avec moi ? **

Rosalie lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes et lui demanda d'aller chercher le chariot. L'instant suivant, Emmett revêtu d'une veste de smoking, avec une serviette sur le bras avança vers nous en poussant un chariot avec deux cloches argentées. Il alluma deux bougies électriques pour que l'alarme incendie ne se déclenche pas, rapprocha nos lit et souleva les cloches en énumérant le repas concocté pour nous par Ben, à l'occasion de ma toute première vraie Saint Valentin avec un vrai Valentin tel qu'Edward.


End file.
